


The Most Bodacious Proposal

by idkhow_you_found_me



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Missing Scene, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, don't worry nobody is cheating on each other, there is just a lot of unresolved things and tension surrounding them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkhow_you_found_me/pseuds/idkhow_you_found_me
Summary: Ted was getting the most stressed about the whole proposing to the princesses idea. Luckily for them, Bill has a plan. They should practice their engagement speaches with each other. It doesn't go exactly as planned.
Relationships: Elizabeth/Ted "Theodore" Logan, Joanna/Bill S. Preston Esq., Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	The Most Bodacious Proposal

It was well past midnight and Bill was still working with Ted on their proposal speeches for princesses. Well, that wasn’t necessarily true. Not exactly. To be more precise- Bill was the one who was working on their proposal speeches for the princesses. Ted, on the other hand, had been staring at the rings with the oddest intensivity in his eyes. Ten minutes passed by and there was no sign indicating that Ted would wake up from his totally atypical state. 

It was not only the staring thing either. Ted's whole body was completely frozen, his posture fixated in the ways that could only be described as the most uncomfortable. Comparing this to Ted's usual fidgety self, the contrast was jarring to say the least. Quite frankly, Bill was getting more and more worried about what was happening with his most esteemed colleague. 

Ted had to be going through some odious battles of the mental kind and there was an one only way for Bill to find out the source of it all. He had to ask a prized colleague of his what was wrong. After waving hands and saying Ted’s name turned out to be the most unsuccessful in catching his attention, Bill restored to gently tugging his arm. That seemed to do the trick. Ted virgiously shook his head, his hair creating a black halo around his head. Then he smiled sheepishly at Billn as to indicate that he entered again the same dimension everyone else occupied. 

“Sorry for zoning out on you, dude. That was totally unbecoming of me to do.” Ted tried to laugh to show how trivial the matter at hand was. If anything, it made Bill more concerned. It was the most unusual of Ted to hide his worries from Bill like this. Maybe from the others but not from him. The thought that Ted might not know how he could always count on him was nothing but heartbreaking. 

“No need to worry about that, Ted. Just say what non-non-heinous concepts are plaguing you, dude. It’s totally bogus to see you like this.” 

A beat of silence. Ted exhaled deeply, like he was trying to dispose a great weight from his shoulders with this action alone. It must have worked, though. The very next second Ted was ready to share the cause of his recently developed behaviour. Neither of them never could keep anything secret from each other. He should be well aware of that, with the amount of surprise birthday presents that turned out to be totally not a surprise.

“Bill, my lifelong companion, I must tell you something. The whole proposing to the princesses idea is making me feel the most heinous anxiety.” Ted confessed in a hushed tone, not once glancing in his friend's direction. Instead, he made himself busy by playing with his sleeves and looking at where he was touched just a moment before. Everything about this screamed “uncomfortable” to Bill. 

“No way, dude. We already have the rings and almost finished creating our stellar speeches. Jo and Liz are going to be totally enamored by us.”

“Yes way. What if I forget what to say? I don’t think I can do this, dude.”

Bill thoughtfully considered that. To blow a bodacious occasion like this would be the most non-non-non-resplendent thing to do. He could only imagine princesses hating them after this. If only there was a way to make sure everything will go exactly how they planned. 

“Dude, I have an excellent idea!!! We should practise with each other! That way there is no possibility something will go wrong later.” Bill grinned wildly, clearly proud of himself. Now Ted had no reason to be so stressed and they could get back to writing together. 

“You’re totally a genius, dude!” Ted shouted with excitement, weirdly flushed across his whole face but how was Bill to ask what that was about that. They had more important things to ponder about than Ted’s blush or the butterflies in Bill’s stomach at the sight of it. Yes, better to ignore that. 

***

Three air-guitars, two coffee breaks and one hour later, they were ready for the practice part. Ted was first to go as he had been the more worried one. Emphasis on the “had been” as now Bill suddenly was caught in a wave of uncertainty mixed with anticipation so strong he was starting to get a little light-headed. Nevertheless, before he could utter a word about maybe Ted was right about calling the whole thing off, the boy in question was already on one knee before him and Bill found himself unable to say anything. 

Ted unfolded a piece of paper and Bill couldn’t help but think of that one time the executioner was about to tell everyone he was sentenced to death. But that wasn’t exactly right as even then Ted was still by his side.

“As I swim through this dark and fearful sea of existence, surrounded by various creatures: sharks, eels, yellowtail, not to mention tiny barnacles and algae, man-o-wars, starfish, blowfish, catfish. Oh, no, that's freshwater.” 

Ted paused for felt like a second and an eternity at the same time. Their eyes were locked on each other. Bill took Ted’s unoccupied hand in his, pushed by desire he didn’t understand fully, too scared to think what it could mean. He could see the same kind of fear reflected in the eyes of his companion. Ironically, that was what gave him the strength to get prepared to hear the upcoming question.

“What I mean to say is: babe, will you take this promise ring and wear it always?”

They didn’t plan as far as to establish what the answer should be. If Bill should respond at all while Ted was looking for the said ring. There was no need for that. Bill couldn’t fathom the idea that there was a possibility of him not saying “yes”. Before he even knew that, he was already nodding eagerly. 

“Fuck yeah, dude. You should totally kiss me right now.”

Oh shit. Oh fuck. Shit. Time froze. Ted along with it. His one hand trying to fit the ring on Bill’s finger. The other one still held by Bill. That. That wasn’t something Bill wanted to say. That. That wasn’t something Bill should have said. Ever. They both have their princesses. They were doing all of this for the princesses. It wasn't real. None of it was. Why did he say that? Why-. Everything was screaming at Bill but Ted’s silence was still the loudest thing in the room. 

Bill opened his mouth. He didn’t know what he wanted to say. He just had to break this stillness. Its presence was the most oppressing and both of them were barely able to breathe properly. Bill could feel his hands were shaking. It was barely visible however Ted had to feel the sensation in his own hands. It was probably that what made Ted finally react to Bill's statement.

"I-." Ted started, hesitant of every word he was about to say. "I think you're right, dude. We should do it. Kiss, I mean."

"You're serious, dude?" Bill asked, not sure which answer he was dreading more. His face was on fire. Ted palms were starting to get a little sweaty but the last thing on Bill's mind was letting go of them. 

"The most serious, dude. For practice. Just on the cheek." The last part sounded more like a plea for mercy than a try at reasoning. Ted squeezed Bill's hands as he was waiting for the verdict. Everything about this felt fragile like nothing else before. Bill really doubted anything ever will.

"For practice." Bill repeated. A reminder, unclear for which one of them. Perhaps for both. Perhaps Bill would forever be left guessing if he was the only one. Tomorrow evening they will propose to their princesses. Tomorrow Elizabeth will be the one wearing the ring that’s now resting on Bill’s finger. Tomorrow-

Bill’s rather egregious train of thoughts was cut short by Ted kissing him on the cheek, just as he said he would. It still somehow managed to take Bill by surprise. They lived though the most peculiar adventures like time travel but the sensation of Ted’s lips brushing against his skin was still very much a novelty for Bill. It was such a simple action however none of them thought something like this could happen. It was a strange night, full of the most bizzare turns of events. Akin to a dream you forget the minute you wake up. Not remembering what happened here sounded totally odious.

“So what now, Bill? You wanna try saying it too?” Ted stopped kneeling, now standing before him. Ready to do whatever Bill suggested. His voice was once again cheerful and his smile as wide as the one sewn on his jacket. 

"Thanks dude but I'm way too exhausted to do anything more today. I think I'm just gonna go to sleep now." Bill lied. The truth was, he was a coward. To do anything other than decline this offer felt too dangerous to even consider. So he didn't. He couldn’t.

Instead, he laid on his bed. Thinking about the proposal that didn’t happen and his heart longing for the wrong person to say yes.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and catch me @idkhow_you_found_me on ig or @idkhow-you-found-me on tumbrl


End file.
